1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lubricating system for a power transmitting apparatus and, more specifically, to such a system for the forward bearing and rearward bearing of the input shaft of an interaxle differential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been utilized a number of lubricating systems for interaxle differentials of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,253. The lubricating system shown in this patent includes a gear driven pump for positive supply of lubricating oil to various elements within the interaxle differential. However, it is not uncommon to utilize splash lubrication of lubricating oil which, although not as reliable, is less expensive than providing a pump for this purpose. Splash lubrication does not generally insure that lubricating oil will be accurately or sufficiently supplied to the various elements therein requiring lubrication. Two elements of an interaxle differential which are particularly in need of reliable lubrication are the forward bearing and rear bearing of the input shaft of the interaxle differential.